Can't help myself!
by Toni Top
Summary: Riley likes Jazmine and Cindy! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had writers block for my other story, so i made another one! Read and Review s'il vous plait! ^_^

* * *

**

Riley's POV:

I don't know what's goin on. I don know _why_ its happenin, but it's happenin. It's been happenin ta me fo three years now and the urges are becomin too much ta handle! Dey think it's ok ta walk up on me in those tight ass shirts and them short shorts! And then dey get mad when you fo lookin! Man, Huey lucky he a gay ass nigga! Wheneva a fine ass girl come up ta me, I start ta "rise" if ya catch my drift. And Jazmine! Oh my God, _Jazmine_! Well, she ain't da little I used ta pick on. She's _grown_! She fine as _hell_! I mean she be givin a nigga wet dreams! But, she wit my gay ass bro. I try ta respect that, but she be makin it hard! _Literally_! She gets so damn _close_ ta me and she be huggin me all da time! Last weekend, we was watchin a movie, and Jaz fell asleep on my lap! Let's jus say, I poked her in the ear and she starts cryin fo no reason! I don know why! Granddad said it was normal!

**Regular POV:**

Riley is standing at the bus stop with Huey, Cindy and Caesar. Riley felt someone was missing.

"Ay Huey!" Riley called out "Where yo ho at− OW!"

"She should be here." Caesar said looking at his watch. "The bus is comin."

"There she is!" Cindy said pointing down the street.

Riley saw what she was wearing and felt his hands beginning to sweat. Jazmine was wearing a white V neck shirt that exposed her cleavage and a short, red pencil skirt with white converse. Her hair was pulled back in a poufy pony tail. She was running toward the bus stop as fast as she could and made it just in time.

"Hey guys!" Jazmine said out of breathe.

"What's with the get-up?" Caesar asked.

"Oh this?" She said modestly. "Just something I threw on."

The bus pulled up a little slower than usual. They walked on the bus to find about 30 extra kids.

"What the _hell_?" Riley exclaimed.

"There's one extra seat in the back." Huey pointed.

Caesar sat by strangers while Riley and Cindy sat together in the last seat.

Jazmine looked around the bus upset because of the lack of seats.

"Where am I going to sit?" Jazmine asked slightly pouting.

Cindy called Jazmine over.

"Jus sit on Riley's lap!" Cindy suggested.

Riley turned to Cindy angrily.

"WHAT? It's an extra seat!" Cindy said laughing.

"Uhh… ok." Jazmine said hesitating.

Jazmine walked over to Riley who was blushing nervously. Jazmine stood over Riley awkwardly waiting for him to let her sit. Cindy impatiently grabbed Riley's knees and separated his legs.

"Sit!" Cindy said patting Riley's groin.

_Always touchin me,_ Riley thought making him blush.

Jazmine tugged her skirt down a little then sat down. She wiggled around making herself comfortable. Riley let out a moan.

"What was that?" Jazmine and Cindy said turning to Riley.

"Nuttin! Damn!" Riley spat back.

Jazmine turned back around offended while Cindy was smirking at him. Riley caught Cindy's eyes.

"What's witchu?" Riley asked annoyed.

"Oh nothin!" Cindy said with a sly smile.

"Ay Jazmine!" Cindy called over "You comfy?"

Cindy could barely contain herself and started to laugh.

"What's so fun−"

"Nuttin Jaz, don worry about it!" Riley said while glaring at Cindy.

Cindy calmed herself down a little.

"Now Riley," Cindy said while letting out another chuckle "Be sure to grab a hold of Jazmine now! You know how bumpy dis ride can get! AHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Oh that is true." Jazmine said.

Poor naїve Jazmine takes Riley's hands and places them on her hips.

"Wha-Whatchu doin?" Riley said panicking.

"Well I don't want to fall!" Jazmine informed Riley.

Cindy was laughing so hard that she was now upside down in her seat!

"Yeah Riley! She wouldn't want to _fall_!"

Riley turned to Cindy and flipped her off.

"You jus keep yo hands on Jaz!" Cindy said mockingly.

Riley sighed and wondered how long he could keep himself "down" during the half hour bus ride.

"Hey Jazmine!" Cindy said obviously up to no good "did you hear?"

Jazmine looked at Cindy with a confuse expression.

"No. What?" She asked

"Justin Bieber is in town!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Jazmine screamed hopping up and down on Riley's lap.

Riley's eyes grew twice their size and he gripped Jazmine's hips tighter. He felt himself hardening. Riley wrapped his arms around her hips and held her tightly.

"For the love of God, _please_ stop moving!" Riley begged.

"Are you ok Riley?" Jazmine asked concerned

"I can jus tell it's gon be a long and hard ride thas all." Riley said

Cindy laughed so hard she fell underneath the seat.

"I bet thas just what you want, Riley! A _long, hard, ride_!" Cindy said laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

**this story is confusing! sorry!****

* * *

******

45 minutes later:

The bus creeps up to the school late. All the kids stand up in the isle to slowly get off the bus one by one when it made its stop. Jazmine stands up only to be brought back down on top Riley's lap. She looks down and sees his arms snaked around her torso

"What are you doing?" Jazmine asked shyly.

"Oh… uhh… I thought you was gunna fall!" Riley lied sweating nervously.

"We wouldn't want _that_ to happen!" Cindy said sarcastically while getting up.

As they all stood up, Riley walked nervously through the bus with his hand in front of him.

"What's witchu?" Cindy asked tapping his shoulder.

"I don feel like talkin about it!" Riley snapped at her.

"Well fuck you den!" Cindy shouts while cutting in front of him.

As Cindy got off the bus, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her torso in a tight embrace.

"Riley? Da fuck you doing?" Cindy shouted trying to throw him off of her by bending over.

"_Please_ don do dat!" Riley begged pulling her back up. "I gat a little problem." He whispered in her ear.

"What tha hell is it?" Cindy asked aggravated.

Riley was hesitant to tell her so he just showed her by pressing himself against her back.

"OH MA GOD! WHAT THA F-"

Riley covered her mouth hastily looking around to see in anyone noticed.

"Why do girls always freak out about dat?" Riley asked himself

"What the fuck do you want me ta do about it?"

"Jus… cova me, aiight?" Riley said in a hushed tone.

Cindy walked awkwardly into the school with Riley pressed against her back.

"Oh God… it's hittin my _spine_!" Cindy whispered with a disturbed look.

"Shut up! Jus follow ma lead!"

Riley motioned for her to go into the boy's restroom with him.

"_Hell_ naw! Do I look like a boy ta you?" Cindy said trying to push her feet away from the boy's restroom.

"Jus put yo hood on! Aint nobody gunna know da difference!" Riley grunted trying to push Cindy inside.

Cindy's feet gave way and they fell into the restroom on top of each other. Riley's face was buried in her breast.

"Man, why couldn't you get Huey or Caesar ta help you?" Cindy asked pushing Riley off of her.

"Well I'd look pretty gay if I did that wit Caesar!" Riley exclaimed "Besides, it's yo fault!"

Cindy pointed at herself offended.

"Moi? What did I do?"

"You and Jazmine always be makin me feel…" Riley hesitated to finish.

"Feel…?" Cindy said encouraging him to finish.

"Ya'll jus need ta know that Ima 15 year old boy, aiight?"

Cindy smirked knowing what he was trying to talk about.

"Uh-huh?"

"Ya'll need ta know dat ya'll can't sit on ma lap like ya'll use to!"

"Dis is about Jazmine aint it?" Cindy asked moving things along.

"How did you know?" Riley asked surprised.

"Man, Ray Charles could see dat shit and dat nigga blind… and _dead_!"

"Alrigh alrigh! I get it!" Riley said. "can you help me−"

"Help?" Cindy interrupted "Man, _hell _naw! Why do people come ta me fo help?"

Cindy pushed Riley out of the way of the door and stormed down the hall way.

"You done made us late fo' gym class!" Cindy yelled.

* * *

Sorry! it will be better next time! read and review por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Its me again! hhahaha! two in one day! im on fiyaaa! ahem... Read and Review Kudasai! ^_^****

* * *

******

Gym Class

Riley's favorite class period! His time to play some basketball and watch the fine ass girls jog in their short shorts, but today, he seemed a little out of it. He was still serving up some whoop ass on the court with Caesar and Cindy, but he would always peer over to the track and see Jazmine jogging with his brother. When they stopped jogging Jazmine began to limp and rub her leg. Riley saw Huey kneel down and start rubbing her leg for her. Riley felt himself filling to the brim with jealousy.

"Riley! Look alive!" Caesar shouted.

_***PONG!***_

The basketball bounced off his face and knocked him out cold. Riley heard the hysterical laughter of Cindy before slipping into unconsciousness.

**5 minutes later.**

"Is he dead?" Caesar asked

"Lemme check."

Cindy slowly grabbed his shoulders and leaned into his face.

"WAKE UP!" Cindy yelled shaking him brutally.

"I'm up! Damn!" Riley cursed throwing Cindy hands off.

Riley stood up and looked over toward the track again to see Huey and Jazmine making out on the bleachers. Caesar looked at Riley with a concerned face.

"What's wrong with you?" Caesar asked

"He gat a boner fo Jaz!" Cindy said bluntly.

"No I don't!" Riley lied "Dat bitch lyin!"

"You know that's Huey's girl, right?" Caesar chuckled.

"Yeah! I know dat but she _fine_ as _hell_! And she be huggin on me and touchin me and she thinks it ok ta grab a boy wit ragin hormones around tha waist and shit!"

There was intensely awkward silence amongst the three of them until Cindy burst in spontaneous laughter.

"Let's jus fo'get it!" Cindy snorted grabbing Riley's shoulder. "C'mon tough guy, I'll take you to tha nurse!"

**Cafeteria**

Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine were sitting at the lunch table waiting for Huey and Caesar. Riley had a fresh new bruise form on the side of his face but he continued with his day normally. Jazmine, on the other hand, took notice and questioned it.

"Oh my goodness!" Jazmine exclaimed leaning over the table cupping Riley's face making him blush. "What happened?"

"Riley was talkin shit so I put him in his place!" Cindy joked.

"I gat hit in tha face wit a basketball." Riley said ignoring Cindy's remark.

"Awwww…"

Jazmine stood up and leaned over the table slowly giving Riley a direct look at her cleavage. Riley clutched his seat and braced for what Jazmine was going to do.

"What are you−?"

Jazmine kissed the bruised side of his face near his eye then sat back down.

"Does it feel better?" Jazmine asked sweetly.

"…"

"Riley?"

"…"

"RILEY!" Cindy yelled shaking him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Riley asked dreamily rubbing his cheek where Jazmine's lips were.

"Yeah. He's aiight!" Cindy told Jazmine.

"I used to do the same for my little cousins when they got a little scratch or something." Jazmine told them.

"I'm sure it never pitched a tent in yo lil cousins' pants though." Cindy whispered to herself.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"Haha… nuthin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! Makin it up as i go along! I hope you like it!****

* * *

******

After School

_***Riiiing!***_

The bell rang letting all the kids know that it's time for Spring Break! All the kids burst through the classroom doors, excited to get home or to some high school party. Riley is lazily getting his things out of his locker not caring that it's spring break.

"Damn!" Cindy said walking up to her locker next to Riley's "I thought spring break would _neva _come!"

Cindy closed her locker and leaned against it watching Riley.

"What's happen witchu dis spring break?" she asks.

"Jaz is stayin wit us" Riley said putting on his backpack "you wanna come ova?"

Cindy snorted.

"As much as _love _ta watch you act a damn foo' in front of Jaz," Cindy said mockingly in Riley's face "I'm jus gunna stay home and watch da game in ma boxers fo seven days straight!"

"I don need ta know yo private life." Riley mumbles.

Riley and Cindy walk down the hall way toward the door.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Jazmine yells from down the hall way.

"Where's Huey?" Cindy asks making Riley cringe.

"Oh yeah. He got detention." Jazmine said upset "he said that you'd walk me home."

"H-He did?" Riley said blushing.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Nigga! Stop stallin and take her ass ta yo house!" Cindy said walking away in the other direction.

Riley watched Cindy walk away feeling nervous because he didn't want to be left alone with Jazmine.

"Donchu wanna walk wit us, Cindy?" Riley asked trying to sound calm.

"Why tha _hell_ would I walk wit ya'll when I can take tha bus?" Cindy yelled back.

"Please? CINDY!"

"You might wanna get ta walkin! It looks like it's about ta rain!" Cindy yells "You know what happens ta white shirts when they get wet!"

"What is she talking about?" Jazmine asked looking confused.

"Nuthin' let's go." Riley said

Riley wraps his arm around Jazmine's waist making her jump.

"Wha−What are you doing?" Jazmine asked blushing.

Riley looked down realizing what he was doing and took his arm back and put it behind his head.

"Oh! I was… uhh… trying to be a gentleman!" Riley said awkwardly looking down in shame.

He felt a hand slip into his. He looked up and saw Jazmine smiling at him sweetly.

"I understand, Riley." The hand-holding turned into linked arms "You're very sweet." Jazmine said putting her head on his shoulders.

Riley blushed and laughed nervously. "Well you know how I do!"

_What the hell are you doin?_ Riley thought to himself.

_Thas yo brother's girl!_

Riley quickly spaced himself slightly away from Jazmine but still held hands. Jazmine looked up surprised at Riley but shrugged and tried to forget.

Ten minutes later they are eight blocks away from the Freeman house.

"Wow. We should have taken the bus." Jazmine said exhausted.

_*Drip*_

_Uh oh!_ Riley thought.

A big rain drop landed on Jazmine's white shirt. Her shirt absorbed the rain drop making a bit of her skin visible.

"Did you feel that?" Jazmine asked looking at her shirt.

Riley didn't answer. He was too busy watching the rain come down on her chest making her red bra visible.

"Riley!" Jazmine shouted "I think it's about to rain!"

"Huh? Oh yeah… it is." He said uninterested.

The sky opened up drenching both Jazmine and Riley as they ran to the door. They entered the house breathing heavily.

"You aiight?" Riley asked looking up at Jazmine.

"Yeah… I'm gunna go take a shower." She said taking her shirt off and walking upstairs.

_Dis bitch is teasin' me!_ Riley thought to himself.

Riley sat on the couch in his usual spot and turned on the television. The thought of Jazmine holding his hand popped up in his mind and caused a smile creep upon his face.

_***Ring!* *Ring!***_

Riley picked up his phone seeing Cindy's picture flash across the screen. Riley sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Riley answered unenthusiastically.

"OPEN DIS DAMN DOOR!" Cindy shouts followed by a loud bang on the door.

Riley gets up to let Cindy in cursing under his breath. He unlocks the door and Cindy pushed open the door.

"Damn! It's cold out der!" Cindy said rushing into the house soaking wet.

Riley closed the door and turned around to look at Cindy. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Cindy was wearing nothing but her bra and her boy shorts.

"What… Where are yo _clothes_?" Riley asked pretending that he cared.

"Oh yeah…" Cindy said forgetfully looking down "It's _really _hard to run in baggy wet clothes, so I ditched them."

Cindy sat down in Riley's seat. "What ya'll gat ta eat?" Cindy asked casually.

"What tha hell are you doin here tho?" Riley asked standing in front of the television.

Cindy sat up "Well I walked up to ma house then I saw a note dat said ma parents were going on vacation dis week and now here I am so… what ya'll gat ta eat?"

* * *

How did yall like it? haha this chapter is based on something that happened to me! Lmao! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry! im random! i hope you enjoy anyway! Read and review!

* * *

Riley's eyes roamed Cindy's body as if he were an artist admiring a piece of art. He watched as a drop of water rolled down her neck in between her cleavage.

_Damn!_

He felt himself start to "rise" again and put his hands in front of his pants.

_Dammit! I like Cindy too? _Riley thought.

Cindy noticed him staring at her and raised her eyebrow at him. "Da fuck you lookin at?" Cindy asked.

"You messin up ma seat!" Riley spat back.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Hey Riley do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Jazmine asked walking down stairs in a towel.

Jazmine stops in her tracks when she sees Cindy. "Cindy!" she squeals excitedly. "You decided to come!"

Jazmine runs over to Cindy and hops on the couch with her.

"Oh my God! We're gunna have so much fun! We can watch movies, stay up late, play Truth or Dare…"

Jazmine and Cindy went on and on about how much fun they were going to have while Riley just stood there watching them like a dog watches a steak.

"Jazmine!" Riley shouted ceasing their conversation "could you _please_ put some damn clothes on? And Cindy get up outta ma seat!"

Jazmine quickly stood up and rushed back upstairs while Cindy glared at him angrily.

"How come I gatta move, huh? Ain't I tha guest?" Cindy asked.

Riley moved Cindy out of the way and sat in his usual spot. "You can sit on ma lap if you want!" Riley said sarcastically and patted his legs.

Cindy had a look of shock remembering when she had to "cover" him, but then she went back to her calm and collected self.

"Naw… I'm still traumatized by what happened last time." Cindy said scooting over.

Riley lied stretched out on the couch while Cindy sat Indian-style (still soaking wet) on the other side. Riley tried to concentrate on the television, but his eyes would keep drifting over to Cindy.

_Dammit!_

"Cindy!" Riley yelled spontaneously "If you gon stay here could you _please_ dry off and put some damn close on?"

Cindy stood up and walked in front of Riley looking at him offended.

"Damn! What's witchu?" Cindy asked shaking her hair dry.

"You and Jaz are makin' me feel..."

Cindy realized what he was talking about and smirked evilly.

"Oooohh…" Cindy said walking closer to Riley.

Cindy had her hands on both sides of Riley's head staring down at him and straddled his hips. She pressed herself against his body making him shudder.

"Are we makin you feel… uncomfortable?" Cindy asked in a playfully seductive voice.

Riley put his hands behind his head trying to relax.

"N-No." Riley lied "Jus… too many girls in dis house, thas all."

Cindy lowered her face closer to Riley's making their lips slightly brush against each other. "You sure?" Cindy whispered slowly, pressing her hips against Riley's. Cindy moved from his lips to his neck.

"Uh huh." Riley moaned softly feeling Cindy's breathe on his neck. Cindy rose up and hopped off of his lap. "Jus makin sure!" She said making her way up the stairs.

Riley's excitement died down.

"What−What are you doin?" Riley asked sexually frustrated.

"I'm gunna dry off and put some clothes on like you told me to!" Cindy said mockingly.

_Not right NOW! _Riley thought.

"B−But I thought we were−"

"You thought we were what?" Cindy interrupted playing dumb.

Riley sighed "Nevamind" and when to sit back down on the couch watching television.

_Dat bitch fuckin wit me! _He thought.

As he said that, Jazmine came down stairs in her red tank top and white short shorts.

_Oh God…_

"Hey Riley!" Jazmine said cheerfully. Riley refused to look at her. "uhh… ok then." Jazmine said awkwardly.

Jazmine sits on the couch next to Riley. Jazmine stares at him trying to get his attention. When that failed she laid herself down across Riley's lap causing his eyes to widen.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Jazmine asked looking up at him with a pouting face.

Riley continued to ignore her by focusing intensely on the television. Jazmine sighed, stood up and walked in front of him. She kneeled down on the floor and moved in between his legs.

"Are you mad at me?" Jazmine asked wrapping her arms around his waist apologetically.

_I fuckin hate puberty…_

I hate it too buddy... Review please and tell how i can make it better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Im Baaaaaack! Read on and Enjoy!****

* * *

******

Riley's POV:

Cindy… now she is _different_! She ma home girl, but I think she actin a little _too_ friendly! Now I don mind it, I ain't gay or nuthin! I'm jus a little scared wit her and Jazmine here! I don think I can control myself much longa! Dat shit Cindy pulled wit me on tha couch got me all… stressed out. Then she gunna play dumb when I talk ta her about it! Dat jus makes me want her more! Dammit! I dunno who ta chose! Jazmine? Or Cindy? Yeah, I know! I know she wit ma bro, but she need a real nigga! But then there's Cindy. She cool, fine, hot, thick, and everything else that matters. I tell her shit dat I'd _never_ tell Caesar or Huey. Damn! When tha hell is dat nigga gettin' outta detention? What tha hell did he _do? _He know he cain't trust me wit these girls alone! Man, I wish Granddad was still here. At least he in a betta place. Stingy ass nigga went ta Hawaii wit out us! As I was sayin', Cindy's ma friend, but she sendin' me some strong ass signals sayin' she want dis dick. Damn dis shit is confusin'! Bitches need ta stop playin', _fo'real!_

**Regular POV:**

"It's 5:49pm!" Cindy said running down stairs fresh out of the shower. "Where tha hell is Huey?"

Just the sound of his name made Riley cringe. If Huey was here, Jazmine wouldn't be talking to him as much. Although he tries to pretend otherwise, he actually likes spending time with Jazmine.

"I don't know!" Jazmine said sounding worried. "I'll try to call him." Jazmine got up from the couch into the kitchen to talk to Huey.

_Don't go… _Riley thought.

Cindy sat down on the couch next to Riley letting out a relaxing sigh.

"I borrowed yo shirt! Hope ya don't mind!" Riley didn't answer her. Cindy noticed that Riley was staring blankly at the kitchen door as if there was something on his mind. Cindy placed a hand on Riley's shoulder sympathetically.

"You really like her, don't you?" Cindy said looking at him pitifully.

"I dunno." Riley sighed.

"Tha hell you mean you don't know?" Cindy asked inconsiderately.

Riley turned and glared angrily at her. "Sorry." Cindy said "What are you unsure about, Riley?"

Sensing her sarcasm, he rolled his eyes. "I know I tell you everything else, but I don think you can handle situations where _actual_ human emotions are involved." Riley said viciously.

That statement was true. But Cindy tried anyway knowing something was wrong with him. Every time there was something bothering him, he would get mad at her! Cindy put her discomfort aside and became serious and a lot more sensitive.

"I'm sorry." Cindy said softly and scooted closer to him. "You can tell me anything. Now, what are you unsure about?"

Riley turned his back to Cindy unable to look at people's faces whenever he opened up.

"I think I like yo−_ someone else,_ too." Riley said trying to cover up what he almost said.

"Really?" Cindy said enjoying the gossip. "Who's tha lucky gal?" Cindy asked nudging him playfully.

"You." Riley admitted softly.

"WHAT?"

"Huh?"

"You like _ME?_" Cindy exclaimed.

_Did I say dat out loud? _Riley thought.

"What? Naw girl! You crazy!" Riley lied laughing nervously. Cindy let out a sigh of relief putting her hand over her chest.

"Oh good. Good. Dat would be _weird!_" Cindy said looking away blushing.

"Hehe… yeah!"

Uncomfortable silence and the avoiding of eye contact lasted for a while.

"So who's tha other girl you like?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Uhh… I cain't tell you that!" Riley said fearing he'd slip again.

Cindy sighed wrapping her hands around Riley's neck. "C'mon! You can tell _me!_" Cindy said while sitting on Riley's lap.

_She's on to you, Riley!_

Riley sighed lifting Cindy off of his lap. "She's ma best friend, not as close as you of course, but we still good friends!" Riley said trying to sound honest.

"Ima need a name!" Cindy said back to her insensitive self.

Riley broke out in a sweat trying to quickly think of a name. "Mindy! Her name's Mindy!"

"Mindy?" Cindy said in disbelief "You like _Mindy?_"

He didn't even know Mindy was a real person, but he just nodded his head. "Yup. Love her!"

Cindy's expression looked as if there was a rain cloud hanging over her head. She sighed leaning back into the couch and crossed her arms.

"Who do you like betta?" Cindy asked sounding depressed.

"What? What do you mean by dat?" Riley asked defensively.

"Who do you like more? Jazmine or Mindy?" She asked confused by Riley's defensiveness.

"Oh yeah… thas right." Riley said embarrassed by his outburst. "Well ya see, it's hard to explain. Jazmine is so… innocent, ya know? In a childish kinda way. She so nice ta everybody, even people she don even know! The best she gat was my brotha, and I know he don't treat her right! I jus think I can treat her betta than Huey, ya know? Like how a lady should be treated!"

Cindy looked at him unfazed by what he said.

"And how do you feel about… Mindy?"

"Haha, Mindy." Riley started "Well, she's a whole 'notha kind of girl, ya know? I can tell her things I normally tell other guys, and she undastands… sometimes! Sadly, something tells me dat she sees me as nothin more than jus a friend, ya know? _And_ somethin else tells me she wants dis dick! She'll lead me on and den pretend dat it neva happened! But dat jus makes me want her much _much_ more!"

There was another uncomfortable silence until Cindy broke it.

"Did you tell either one of them how you felt?" Cindy asked.

"Naw it'll neva happen wit eitha one of 'em." Riley said hopelessly.

"Aww c'mon! you don know that!" Cindy encouraged. "It sounds ta me that you like Mindy more. Mindy might be a betta choice fo you! I mean she _is _single afta all!" She said putting her arm around him.

"Yeah…" Riley said with a smile creeping across his face. "Maybe I should tell her how I feel."

Riley's head snapped up and met Cindy's face. Their faces were just mere centimeters away from each other.

"Yeah." Cindy said in a low whisper creeping closer to Riley's face making their noses brush against each others. "Who knows… maybe she'll feel the same way."

"I think she will." Riley whispered sensually closing his eyes slowly and puckering his lips.

"Let's call her and ask!" Cindy suggested getting up and reaching for her phone. Not to mention, _completely _killing the mood!

"Wha−What?" Riley said trying to collect himself.

"Ima call her for ya and tell her how you feel!" She said excitedly while putting the phone up to her head.

_Is she serious? She didn't even __**notice **__the hint! All that and fo nuthin! Damn! Sometimes I think she's jus as naïve as Jazmine! _

AHAHA! poor Riley! he tries to hard! Review kudasai! and tell how I can do better! =D


End file.
